


It's Just Flu!

by ScientificCorgi



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Sickfic, Simon has the flu, minizerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificCorgi/pseuds/ScientificCorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon contracts flu and browses the web to look for answers.<br/>Two weeks after Simon recovers, it's Josh's turn to catch flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_'I feel like shit.'_ Simon thought. _'This can't just be flu.'_ He's had flu before, however this one seemed worse than the last time.

The last time Simon had flu was back in December 2009. It was a pretty mild case of flu he had caught; headaches, fever and muscle pain, but now he had fatigue, chills, aches all over his body and he vomited earlier just to add to his misery. 

In present day, Simon is led in bed, sweat collecting on his forehead and under his armpits. He knew he needed to shower but he just couldn't bring his body to move. Another thing he needed was plenty of sleep since he hadn't slept in days. He was tired all the time and getting out of the covers was a chore in itself. Occasionally Josh or Vik would drop by to check up on him. Josh would usually bring a wet flannel to put on his forehead while Vik would sit by his bed for ten minutes feeding him an endless supply of pain killers and medicine. No one had checked up on him today though; Josh was busy recording and Vik was visiting family for the weekend.

He wished his laptop could walk over to him so he didn't have to get out of bed on his sore muscles but unfortunately Simon had to slowly saunter over to the laptop, using the wall as support. Once the laptop was in his hands, Simon trekked back to his comfy bed and sat down. Upon logging in, he searched the web for normal flu symptoms. The blond came across forum posts and news reports on people who had died from flu and as a consequence he suddenly became paranoid. _'I could die. I could die from_ _flu, this is not how I want to go!'_ Simon’s breath hitched as his heart skipped a beat.

Fuelled from pure anxiety, he walked numbly over to Josh's room and barged in without thinking of knocking.

“Go back to bed, Simon. You’re not well.” Josh looked away from the game he was playing and towards the nervous man. He stood up, slid the headphones from the top of his head to the desk and reached for Simon's shoulders. His legs buckled and Simon fell into the other's arms. “Simon! Shit, Simon, when I say stay in bed, stay in bed, you mong.”

“I'm gonna die.”

“What? No, you're not Simon. It's just flu.” The older man bent down and put his arm around Simon's torso, making a disgruntled sound when he found out he was sweating a lot. Pulling the arm closest to him over his shoulders, he held his wrist and practically dragged the barely conscious man across the hallway to his bedroom. Kicking the door open (and nearly fell in the process) they entered the room and Josh helped Simon get back into bed. The laptop that was balanced on an uneven quilt almost dropped onto the beige carpet. Josh curiously glanced at the screen expecting porn or a half-naked picture of Beyoncè to be plastered across the surface, but instead found an article entitled 'Flu – The Deadliest Virus?' “Simon, don’t look at this stuff! Please don’t worry yourself.”

“It says I'm gonna die.”

“How many times, it's just flu!”

“It's bad, Josh. I'm-“

“For the last time, Simon, you're not going to die. You'll be fine in a few days just give it time.” Josh closed the web page, shut down the laptop and placed it against a wall. “I'll get you some more water and a cold flannel, do you want anything else?”

Simon thought for a second. “More time to live.”

Josh angrily sighed. He pondered whether he should repeat what he keeps saying or turn it into some witty joke but was interrupted.  
“And a get well soon kiss.”

Josh smiled and walked over to Simon, squatting down beside him. Leaning forward slowly, he planted his lips onto the pale man's chapped ones. After a few seconds though, it was over.

“I don't want your disease, that’s why I didn't kiss for longer,” Josh stood. “back in a minute.”

It was times like this that Simon enjoyed being ill. He liked the fact that Josh appeared to love taking care of him. It wasn't rare that Josh's fatherly instincts would kick in. This caused him to spend more time with the younger man, pamper him with kisses and breakfasts in bed as well as warmth and comfort.

Josh eventually showed up at Simon's bedroom door. In his left hand a glass of water, over his shoulder a damp flannel and in his remaining hand a small navy blue box.

“What’s in the box?” Simon asked, grabbing the water and gulping it down.

“I saw this in town the other day and I thought you might like it. Open it whenever you like-“

“I’ll do it now.” The box was given to Simon's eager hands. Inside the box he found a miniature oval coated in gold, a clean chain cushioned behind it. Once opened, its contents revealed an engraving and a picture. The photo was of Simon and Josh laughing with each other's arms over their shoulders in a side hug. The engraving read:  


_'For my dear boyfriend, Simon. I love you.'_

“I love you so much, Josh. Come here.” Simon pulled Josh down to his face more violently than he would have liked, but then kissed Josh's smooth lips whilst caressing his face gently.

“You're welcome. Now get some sleep, you haven't slept in days.” Josh said once they pulled away.


	2. Josh Gets Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets flu, and Simon looks after him.

When Josh woke up, his body was engulfed in pain; his head ached, his arms and legs felt far too heavy and he felt clammy and sweaty in general. ‘Oh no, please say it’s not what I think it is,’ He thought, slowly pushing his body into a sitting position, when all of a sudden he felt bile rise in his throat. A hand quickly covered his mouth which was sealed shut, in fear of vomiting there and then.

Josh leapt up from the bed, despite the protest from the rest of his body, opened the door and fled down the short corridor. Once there, he barged into the bathroom and, after slamming the door shut, positioned himself over the toilet bowl, shaking hands perched either side of him. His stomach convulsed, then before he knew it, he was heaving vomit into the toilet, a putrid smell of sick rising in the atmosphere.

As soon as the contents of his stomach was in the bowl, Josh slowly got to his feet and tried not to look at the yellow-green mixture below. His hazel eyes stared back at himself in the mirror, scanning his worryingly pale face and bloodshot eyes. Josh reached for the toilet roll and ripped off a couple of sheets to wipe the vomit around his mouth and on his beard. He grabbed the air freshener after disposing of the paper towels and sprayed a fair amount into the air. His hands found the flusher and he pulled it down without thinking.

“Josh?”

//Vikk’s POV//

My stomach rumbled for food, and since I hadn’t eaten a proper meal the past day I decided to go downstairs and make a lasagne or something like that.

Unfortunately, as soon as I opened the door, my eyes came across Josh who was sprinting at full speed towards the bathroom opposite me. The door slammed loudly, but then I heard him vomit into the toilet. I no longer felt hungry.

Not quite knowing whether I should ignore Josh or check if he’s okay, I turned left and jogged down the corridor and up the stairs to Simon’s room. I stumbled near the top, but my feet caught myself before I face-planted onto the beige carpet. My fist raised to knock on Simon’s door and I did so twice.

“Come in,” I pushed the door open to see Simon editing a GTA episode. “What’s up?”

“Josh just sprinted for the bathroom and started throwing up, I thought you might know what to do?”

Simon thought for a second before nodding and placing his headphones on the wooden desk.

“Thanks for telling me.”

And with that, he speed-walked out of his room and down the stairs.

 

//Simon’s POV//

Stopping outside Josh and Vikk’s shared bathroom, I pressed my ear to the door to hear if Josh was okay. I stood there for a minute, and upon not hearing any movement from inside, I said Josh’s name.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” I asked, standing back from the door slightly. “Can you open the door, bro?”

The handle turned, then it opened slightly. A ghostly figure stood behind the white door, eyelids half closed. He opened the door fully and stepped out.

“You look like Hell, mate,” I commented, wrapping my arms around Josh’s body, my head resting on his shoulder. He hugged back soon after and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, sorry.” He laughed softly, stepping out of the embrace slowly.

“Vikk came up to my room saying that you full on sprinted to the bathroom.”

Josh nodded then smiled sadly. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead, which was burning hot.

“Oh God, Josh, you’re really hot.”

“Thank you.” I laughed at his comment and he smirked. I put my arm around his covered shoulders.

“Time for me to take care of you, isn’t it?”

Josh only glanced at me then smiled again. Why does he keep smiling? I admit, it is immensely cute.

We walked the few paces to his room, then to his bed. I pulled back the covers whilst Josh slid underneath them. Replacing the covers, I jogged downstairs to retrieve a damp flannel and glass of water.

“Is he okay?”

I jumped, not knowing Vikk was in the room with me.

“Oh, yeah, he’s okay. I think he had what I had two weeks ago.”

Vikk grimaced.

“Wish him get well soon from me!” Vikk seemed to disappear once he said that, and I started to question whether I was imagining that conversation.

Unable to decide, I shook the brief scenario from my head and returned to Josh who was just how I left him.

“Here you go,” I led the flannel across his forehead, dampening his dark hair, him flinching as I did so.

“Get some sleep, and if you need anything message me, okay bro?”

“Can you stay with me? Please?”

I looked down at Josh and grinned.

“Yeah, of course. Anything for my handsome boyfriend!” We both laughed at that and I slid underneath the covers. Josh immediately buried his face in my chest, the flannel somehow staying on, and put his arm over me. “I’ll stay for an hour, but I have a couple of videos to edit.”

Josh murmured into my torso and I started to play with his hair. Josh loves it when he gets physical affection, and me playing with his hair is his favourite. I practically felt him smiling whilst he fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
